Transformers: Animated Drabbles
by anime-raven
Summary: various pairings and themes; mostly slash; some contain angst, sexual relations, and/or humor
1. Prison Wasp

_**Prison**_

_Warnings: slash (sorta), angst, abuse_

_Pairing(s): hinted one-sided WaspxBumblebee_

* * *

Large, hulking guard 'bots threw Wasp down in his cell, giving him a good kick before leaving. He tried to scramble back to his peds, only to be hoisted up by his cell mate. His olfactory sensor was assaulted with the most disgusting smell as the larger mech spat at him.

"Just my luck. They set me with a Decepticon traitor." The smaller prisoner was slammed back into the ground. "Don't cross me, you little glitch." He cried out as a foot crushed him into the hard floor.

Guards came to take the older prisoner away, spiting at the traitor as they did. Wasp slowly, and painfully, rose from the worn metal floor, feeling every dent and scratch. It took him a whole five breems to make it onto his poor quality berth, and was unable move for another orn.

It's that slagger Bumblebee's fault! He was the one who had him sent to this living Pit! That Primus forsaken glitch will pay for this, Wasp was sure of it. He didn't know how, but he will have his revenge.

Pain finally forced the poor, exhausted youngling into a troubled recharge. This minor relief would only be temporary. He would have to resume consciousness and face the world with a cracking sanity and shattered spark.


	2. Candy BlurrxBumblebee

_**Candy**_

_Warnings: slash, fluff_

_Pairing(s): BlurrxBumblebee_

* * *

Bumblebee laid on his stomach, trying to concentrate on watching the television. This was becoming increasingly more difficult, however.

Crunch. Startled scream. Crunch. Thud. Crunch. Laugh track. Crunch.

The youngling sat up, turning his body just enough to glare at the disturbance. "If you're not going to share your energon goodies, Blurr, then at least be quiet." The other mech stuck his glossa at him childishly in response. Bumblebee stood up, completely blocking the reclining speedster's view.

"IslittleBumblebee mad?" Blurr asked, slowing the last word into an almost sing-song note. He popped another goody in his mouth, not crunching down on it in favor of savoring the treat.

Predictably, Bumblebee accepted the unspoken challenge. However, immersing himself into human culture gave him the upper hand.

Blurr emitted a brief sound of surprise that could only be described a squeak as the other 'bot assaulted him, forcing him immobile. "W-what are you doing?" He asked as slow as he could, not wanting to choke on the sweet. "Bumble-mmfft!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Bumblebee forced Blurr's face up, cutting off the other's speech with his own mouth. He teasingly stroked lined hips, causing the speedster to squirm and gasp. The yellow 'bot anticipated this, invading his captive's mouth.

Primus, this felt god! The way Blurr squirmed helplessly underneath him, making those lovely sounds of pleasure. His mouth tasted of sweetened energon…

Bumblebee mentally cursed himself for losing focus. He narrowed his attention again, determined to win this challenge. He found the half dissolved energon goody and took it.

Bumblebee completely removed himself from the obviously aroused and flustered Blurr, who blinked at him stupidly. The younger 'bot smirked and crushed the snack audibly.

It took a moment for the meaning of the sound to register before Blurr reacted. He was too late as the offender had grabbed the rest of the bag and ran off. The racer snickered, thoroughly amused the younger's antics. If Bumblebee wanted to play dirty, then they'll play dirty.

After all, what better way was there to spend an afternoon than with an attractive, willing young 'bot and a bag of energon goodies?


	3. The Setting Sun GrimlockxSwoop

_**The Setting Sun**_

_Warnings: slash, pointless fluff_

_Pairing(s): GrimlockxSwoop_

* * *

The Dinobot king stood on his cliff, staring at the disappearing sun. Yet another thing that has abandoned him. Their goddess had also gone, leaving the Dinobots on their lonely little island.

Grimlock roared, voicing his pain and loneliness. Birds, startled from their nests, cried and flew off, leaving the robot completely alone. He sat the edge of the cliff, staring down at the water below. He didn't bother to look up as something large landed behind him and transformed.

"What Swoop want?" The tyrannosaurs growled angrily as his brother ignored the question, opting instead to snuggle against his leader. "Don't you see me Grimlock want be alone?" Swoop squawked quietly in disbelief and insisted on Grimlock relaxing with him. He squawked again, this time in surprise, as the larger 'bot pushed him away.

The pterodactyl cocked his head to the side and chirped in question. His brother turned his back to him, which upset him greatly. Was his leader really this upset? He chirped again, this time sounding more like a whine of pain.

Grimlock was stuck between his own stubbornness and the need to comfort his distraught brother. After many moments, he finally chose the smaller Dinobot over his want to sulk. "Me Grimlock sorry."

Swoop blinked, confused by the other's uncharacteristic apology. He cautiously resumed his cuddling, trying once again to cheer up the larger 'bot.

"Brothers are all Grimlock have left." Swoop cooed in question. Grimlock stood, lifting the smaller Dinobot with him. "Come. The sun gone. It time to rest." The pterodactyl blinked before deciding to drop the issue. His leader had dropped his gloom and that's all that really mattered.


	4. Communication Barrier ProwlxBumblebee

_**Communication Barrier**_

_Warnings: mild angst_

_Pairing(s): ProwlxBumblebee_

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored."

Prowl inaudibly sighed, resisting the sudden urge to move from his lotus position. He tried to glare at his young comrade, but was unable to see behind his booster.

"That does not give you the right to use my shoulder as a head rest." The trees above rustled with the wind. "Bumblebee?" An odd, light feeling trailed down Prowl's arm.

What the…?

Before the older 'bot could question the younger, 'Bee had already fled the area.

Well… That was new.

After a week of acting as nothing had happened, Prowl found himself in the same place, same time, meditating. And, of course, Bumblebee was once again leaning on him.

It was odd. He was surprisingly content to have the other against him, but, for some reason, he could not shake off the feeling that something was bothering his companion. 'Bee seemed almost… melancholy. It was almost out of character for him.

Prowl's worrying thoughts remained in the back of his processor through out the next few days. It bothered him deeply. Bumblebee showed no signs of feeling any sort of depression when playing with Sari or when interacting with the other Autobots. The ninjabot felt some sort of pride from that. The fact that Bumblebee only revealed this emotion to Prowl and Prowl alone was endearing.

Naturally, this satisfaction made Prowl feel guilty. He wanted 'Bee to be happy, not selfishly relish in the yellow 'bot's gloom.

The only way to solve this was to confront Bumblebee. Alone.

Ch. Easier said than done.

Bumblebee was a lot of things. He was young, he was energetic, he was a little immature, but he was not stupid, not by a long shot. Prowl knew if anyone was able to predict his actions it was 'Bee.

But Prowl knew just how to out wit him.

"Bumblebee." The aforementioned 'bot ignored the other. They were alone in the base, an advantage to Prowl seeing as there would be no interruptions. "Look at me, Bumblebee." Frustrated with 'Bee's refusal to respond, the older 'bot reached over the other from behind and turned off the gaming system.

Oh, sure Prowl could have just walked around to the console, but it wouldn't have been as effective. He wouldn't have heard the hitch of intakes, sensed the stiffening of shoulders, or feel the heat coming off Bumblebee's face plate.

Perfect.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you, or are you just going to keep playing this game?" His tone was oddly playful, whispering right next to the other's audio. He was rewarded with an involuntary shiver. "Bumblebee…?" Prowl pinned the smaller 'bot to his seat in a sort of embrace just before his prey stifled a cry and tried to flee. "I'm waiting."

"Frag off, Prowl!" The ninjabot was so shocked that he released his prize. He didn't expect yellow 'bot to respond with such anger and hurt. Was he that unsettled?

"You are obviously troubled, Bumblebee." Prowl paused, hoping the younger 'bot would relax. He didn't. "I only wish to help." The ninjabot cautiously reached out, causing Bumblebee to shrink away. He tried again, this time taking a step closer.

Bumblebee ran away.

Prowl offered comfort and it was rejected. His spark clenched painfully. The spark-broken mech wandered back to his room, unaware that in another corner of the base sat an equally spark-broken Bumblebee.


End file.
